


Трикстер

by Send_a_raven



Series: Я думал, ты умер! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: - Да вставай, чего разлегся, у меня тоже бывают неудачные дни. Умер и умер, что теперь, валяться, что ли?





	Трикстер

Он просыпается от того, что чьи-то руки хлопают его по щекам. Вот со сломанной шеей он еще не умирал. Ощущения мерзкие. Хуже, чем похмелье.

\- Ну, вставай. Паршиво выглядишь.

Голос как будто знакомый; слова только разбираются с трудом. Локи открывает глаза, зрение плывет. 

\- Да вставай, чего разлегся, у меня тоже бывают неудачные дни. Умер и умер, что теперь, валяться, что ли?

И тут рука ложится ему на шею, обжигая огнем. Это очень горячо - но почему-то не больно; в шее что-то отчетливо щелкает, и в голове проясняется. Вот бы с похмельем так же работало. Он наконец фокусируется на лице напротив.

И не знает, что сказать.

\- О, смотри-ка, а ты меня знаешь. Умница. Почему ты не рыжий?

Глаза напротив совершенно безумные. Локи видел их сотни и тысячи раз - в зеркале. Они почти такие же, как у него самого, но.. 

\- Смешной. Мне нравится. Но рыжим все же быть лучше. Ты вообще какой-то ледяной, а? Что за вода у тебя вместо крови?

Да уж, этому типу и точно лучше быть рыжим. Лицо невозможно было бы запомнить, если бы не глаза - и не шрамы на губах.   
Это лицо, на которое ему очень странно смотреть. Слишком похоже на его собственное.

Локи садится и трясет головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
Рыжий берет его за руку, одним движением поднимая наверх. Они оказываются одного роста; Локи не в состоянии оторвать глаз от чертовых шрамов.   
Они исчезают, когда рыжий улыбается.

\- Ну ладно. Все равно, лед так лед. Как ты умер?  
Локи начинает смеяться; смех выходит хрипом, а потом дышать становится легче. Рыжий улыбается все шире и ждет ответа.  
\- Шею сломали.  
\- Ха. Ну, это ничего, поправил я тебе шею.Обратно хочешь?  
\- А ты можешь вернуть?

Господи, как он смеется.  
Щекотка ползет по позвоночнику, и становится все теплее; почему-то начинают дрожать пальцы. Рыжий запрокидывает голову; хохочет громко, и кажется, вокруг него гуляет эхо. Но здесь неоткуда взяться эху.

\- Да нет, дурак. Ты сам можешь вернуться, если хочешь. Есть незаконченные дела?   
Локи зажмуривается, когда память о смерти вдруг оглушает. Тор остался там.  
\- Есть. 

Рыжий вдруг хмурится.  
\- Да ты оставил там кого-то, что ли?   
\- Брата.  
\- Ого! У тебя есть брат? Вот это новости.  
\- Тор.

Опять смеется.  
Слушал бы и слушал. Пальцы дрожат все сильнее; он вдруг понимает, что это не просто тепло. Это тот самый огонь, который так пугал и манил его в зеркале все это время. 

\- Громовник - твой брат! Родной, что ли? Нет? Ну, все равно отлично придумано. Ладно, такие дела оставлять не годится. Иди давай, откуда пришел. 

И рыжий вдруг дергает его за руки на себя, не обнимая даже - просто вставая рядом вплотную; огонь будто лижет их обоих, и Локи закрывает глаза. Это все еще не больно. Очень горячо только.

\- А лед твой останется здесь. Не нужен он. С огнем у тебя лучше получится. 

Рыжий будто все же обнимает его напоследок - и вот это действительно больно. Больнее, чем сломанная шея, чем смерть, чем все, когда-либо испытанное - огонь наконец попадает внутрь и выжигает все. Больно так, что Локи вцепляется рыжему в плечи.   
Сначала тает его смех, потом рыжий весь целиком, а потом, кажется, и сам Локи. 

 

Он приходит в себя снова - в бескрайней степи. Вдалеке громыхают молнии; он встает, цепляет сухую траву и идет в ту сторону, где гром.  
Трава под его пальцами начинает тлеть, превращаясь в пожар.

**Author's Note:**

> [Картинка](http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/173689481439/someday) к тексту.


End file.
